Fantasy skids in to meet Reality
by Kaito KID
Summary: What happens when the characters from FF9 are transported to our world? Read and find out as two girls struggle to keep the gang from getting into too much trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't owner Final Fantasy 9 but I do own Sky and Rin! So don't steal em! Oh and don't sue for the use of Final Fantasy 9 characters! Okay! Let's get this fic rollin!  
  
Fantasy skids in to meet Reality! by: Celeste-Keyblade-Master  
  
It was a gray, rainy day. The parakeet she'd rescued from her brother's neglect stared down at her. She looked up at it with teary eyes, "What are you looking at?" she asked it. It twittered a response that she'd never understand. Her tears were for her grandfather, who had passed away a few days ago. She had attended the funeral and cried until she thought she could cry no more. Instead of what she'd thought, the next day only brought more tears. She glanced around her messy room, searching for something that might take her mind off the recent events. Her gaze fell upon her playstation. She had gotten it for Christmas along with the game. She'd been busy with trying to beat it a few days before her grandfather's death. When he died she forgot about the game completely and only now she felt as if it were calling her back. She walked over and pushed some dirty laundry out from in front of her television and sat down. Suddenly, her door opened and her dad peeked in, "Hey there, Sky. I was walking past and I decided to see if you were okay. Oh and Bobby wanted in." he said looking down at the black and white cat that had shot in when the door had opened. "I'm fine dad." she lied, stroking the cat softly. He nodded and closed the door. She stroked the cat a bit longer before turning on her playstation. Sky thought back to where she'd left off in the game. She thought of the Iifa Tree and muttered, "Stupid tree." Bobby was enjoying the attention she was getting and was rubbing her head up against the playstation. Sky was checking the stats of the team she had taken to the Iifa Tree when suddenly, the screen went blank. She was confused at first but, when she looked down she instantly knew what had happened. "Bobby!" she exclaimed, at the cat who was unaware at what it had done. Bobby had rubbed against the power button and shut the game off. She growled for a few moments but, it turned to a sigh as she turned the game on again. This time she was greeted by a blinding white light. She scrambled back until she was sitting with her back against the wall, opposite the television. "What's going on?!" her mind screamed. She squeezed her eyes shut until the light had died. She cautiously looked around her. She gasped when she saw nine figures lying on the floor. She looked at each of them, instantly realizing who they were. "Oh boy." she whispered to her self. She quickly reached up and grabbed her phone from her dresser. She dialed as fast as she could. "Hello. This is Sky. Could I talk to Rin?" she asked trying to sound as if nothing had happened.  
  
So what do you all think? Different..Right? I certainly hope so. I'll try my best to keep this updated as much as I can. Please remember to read and review! It's the polite thing to do! Well. Until next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own FF9 but I do own Sky and Rin! So please don't sue me!  
  
I wanted to get the next chapter up so no one would have to wait that long. I'm hoping this'll turn out to be a good fic a lot of people will like. I'll post when I can. I promise! This won't be like my others. I'm actually having more fun with this fic anyway. I'm also thinking of taking my other fics down. That is all except for my Kingdom Hearts fic. I actually sorta kinda lost the rest of my Kingdom Hearts fic. Heh heh ^^; oopsy. Well on with Chapter 2!  
  
Sky pinched herself a few times, while waiting for her friend to get the phone from her mother. "Hello?" she asked. "Rin! You will never believe what I have to tell you!" Sky exclaimed, her voice just loud enough to stress her point without disturbing the unconscious figures. "What is it?" Rin asked confused as to why her friend sounded so frantic. "Would you believe me if I told you I have the entire group of heroes from Final Fantasy nine, plus, the villain in my room?" Sky asked, unsure if this was even really happening. "No way!" Rin exclaimed, wondering if it was just a prank. "I kid you not." Sky replied, glancing at the people who had just been in her game. "I'm guessing you want me to come over?" Rin asked. "I would be so thankful and please hurry." Sky replied, the urgency in her voice rising. Rin heard the urgency, "What's wrong?" she asked. "It's Kuja. He's awaking up." Sky replied. "I'll be right there." Rin said hanging up. Sky watched as the man with long silvery hair, stood up. "Where am I?" he asked getting a good look at his surroundings. Sky watched him," My room." she replied. He looked down spotting the others on the floor. Zidane and Freya lay closest to his feet. Kuja looked down at them, deep in thought. Sky was getting nervous about what he might have been planning, "Just what are you plotting?" she asked, a bit rudely. He looked up at her, smirking. He leaned down as if to pick up Zidane. "No way! No! Leave him alone!" she nearly yelled, jumping forward. Sky was surprised at how she was acting. Messing with Kuja wasn't a good idea. From what she'd seen while playing the game, taking out a small neighborhood, such as hers, wouldn't be too hard for him. Kuja stood, leaving Zidane were he lay and glared at her. "Glare all you like. I won't let you take him." she said, returning his glare. "What do you think you could do to stop me?" he asked, still glaring. "I don't know, but I do know that you taking him are a bad idea." Sky replied, inching even closer. Suddenly, her door opened and Sky ran to keep the door from opening too much. "Sky, your Mother and I are going out for a while. We'll be back around nine o'clock." her father said, trying to get a better look in her room. "Uh. Okay dad. I'll be sure to watch Tyler." she replied, making sure that her head blocked his view of her room. With that her father left, having given up trying to look over her shoulder. Sky closed the door and turned to see Kuja, with Zidane in his arms. "No!" she growled, marching over to him. This was her moment to be bold. She took Zidane from his arms and laid him on the bed. She turned to Kuja, "Let's try again, shall we? I said you aren't taking him." she growled, silently praying he wouldn't blow her to smithereens and take him anyway. With this, Kuja stepped over the others, and exited her room. She hadn't expected him to leave like a normal human being. She'd thought he'd shout an attack and blow her wall down. She followed after him, hoping the others wouldn't awake while she was gone. He had walked out the front door and was making his way down the drive way. She ran out after him. "I thought I should warn you!" she yelled after him, "In this world we have things called cars!" He stopped at this and looked back at her like she was crazy, heck maybe she was. "A car?" he asked, looking thoroughly unimpressed. At this point, Rin's car was coming down the road. Sky counted her blessings. "You see that," she said pointing to Rin's car," that is what we call a car." Kuja watched as Rin pulled into the driveway. Rin got out, looked at Kuja, and said, "I believe you, Sky." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, but I do own Sky and Rin! Blah blah blah blah blah don't sue me! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3! Can ya believe it?! I sure as heck can't! I'd like to thank all the people that have reviewed so far! Thank you all so much! I hope you all enjoy the fic as much as I do. Be sure to read and review Final Fantasy Island by GlamourGirl! Well that's all I gotta say for now! On with the fic!  
  
Sky glanced over at Rin, who glanced back. "Shouldn't we stop him?" Rin asked, watching Kuja walk down the road. "Nah. I'm sure he'll be back, as soon as he gets a good look at the large Bull Mastiff that lives down there." Sky replied, walking back towards her house. Rin followed her, but both stopped when they heard a loud bark and a yell. "Five... Four... Three." Sky counted. As soon as she got to one, Kuja ran past them into her house. They looked at each other and laughed out loud. They entered the house to find Kuja waiting for them. He was glaring at Sky for not having told him sooner. "Hey. You were walking away. I don't talk to people's backs." Sky replied, shrugging off his glare. Kuja sat down on the couch, grumbling and growling. "Now comes the hard part. Getting Kuja and the others to get along, without taking each others head off." Rin said, thinking of the hell that could brake loose. Sky sighed and nodded in agreement. They headed for Sky's room. Sky opened the door to see Zidane, Garnet, and Vivi waking the others. "It's good to see some of you are up. Are you all okay?" Sky asked, looking at the rest who were just getting up. "I believe everyone is okay." Garnet replied, helping Freya up. Zidane gave Steiner a good swift kick, which woke the knight up. "C'mon Rusty. Move it or lose it." Zidane said, giving him another to kick to get him goin. Eiko sat up and looked around her, "Where are we anyway?" she asked, eyeing Sky and Rin. "Well. You're in my room. I'm Sky and this is my best friend, Rin." Sky replied, putting out a hand to help Steiner up. "Thank you for your kindness, ma'am." he said taking it and pulling himself up. Sky had to lean back using her weight to pull him up. His and his armor's weight wasn't something to joke about. If he fell on you, most likely you'd be out of it a while. "We never introduced ourselves!" Garnet exclaimed, "I'm Garnet til Alexandros. My friends are Zidane, Captain Steiner, Eiko, Freya, Vivi, Armarant, and Quina." Each gave a slight nod at their name. "It's nice to meet you all." Rin said, thinking maybe this would be more fun than expected. "Are any of you hungry? We've got food. It may not be the best, but it'll keep ya alive." Sky asked. "What this? It look good. Me eat it!" Quina said, eyeing the cat that was hissing at her/him. "No! Don't eat my cat!" Sky exclaimed, jumping in front of Quina to protect her cat. "Quina, tried to eat Mog the first time we met, as well." Eiko replied, remembering how Quina had gone after Mog. Bobby jumped into Sky's arms and stayed there, meowing at the others. "That's a cute cat! What's its name?" Eiko asked, reaching forward to pet the cat. "That's Bobby. She loves it when Sky and I baby her." Rin explained, giving Bobby a slight pat. "Excuse me, but where exactly are we?" Steiner asked, getting a glare from Eiko for interrupting. "Palm Bay, Florida to be exact." Rin replied, getting weird looks from all but Sky. "Is Palm Bay somewhere in between Burmecia and Alexandria?" Freya asked, trying to lessen everyone's confusion. "It's hard to explain." Rin replied, looking at her best friend to see if she might be able to answer this question. "Let's put it this way. You are in another World." Sky said, knowing the truth would be best. "Another world?" Steiner asked, as if he was looking for someone else to answer it. The two girls nodded. "How'd we get here?" Zidane asked. "This is what brought you here." Sky said, pointing out her playstation. "That brought us here?" Armarant asked, looking at it skeptically. They nodded again. "Well. How do we get back?" Garnet asked. "We don't know. We don't even know how it brought you here in the first place." Rin explained, knowing how hard it must be for them at this point. An uneasy silence floated about the room. "You might be here a while." Sky said, breaking the silence. "What are we gonna do?" Armarant asked, "Kuja could take over all of Gaia before we get back." Sky looked at Rin, and she looked back. They nodded to each other. "I doubt that." Sky said, this causing everyone to look at her for an explanation. "What she means is Kuja is here, in this world, as well." Rin explained. 


End file.
